Implantation of medical implants represents a significant proportion of surgical procedures. Besides cosmetic and reconstructive surgery, it is common to have a subsequent surgery to remove an implant after the implant has either successfully or unsuccessfully performed its task. For example, orthopedic implants join broken bone or fuse separated bones. These implants also align and hold bones in relative positions. Additionally, some implants are used with spine, skull, and other skeletal parts such as on the flat surface of a bone (e.g., a scapula or pelvis) or on a tubular bone (e.g., humerus, radius, femur, or tibia).
Some implants impede mass transfer to or from a site below or surrounding the implant. Consequently, the implant may slow or disrupt regeneration and osteosynthesis of bone or tissue that is to be healed. Additionally, some implants can incur hardware breakage, loosening, insufficient flexibility, inability to gain adequate fixation, unnecessary additional weight, and other problems related to the implant or recovery of the patient. For example, an implant can impart distraction pseudoarthrosis, where the implant disallows a portion of tissue, e.g., bone, to come together over time, resulting in failure of solid bone healing. Relatedly, some implants that remain intact without mass loss during tissue regeneration provide slow patient recovery due to the implant artificially blocking damaged tissue from beneficial secretions, oxygenation, or tissue contact. Such issues can cause other problems, be associated with surgical failure, or require further surgical procedures to repair damage, remove failed hardware, or reattempt stabilization of anatomy.
Advances in materials and methods for implantation and for enhancement of patient recovery or amelioration of negative biological effects are well received by the industry.